Frisk's Great Blind Adventure
by tahmeeboo
Summary: My Blind!Frisk Undertale adventure, I love UT, and the Idea of going through UT while being blind, is just amazing. However, I'm changing it up a bit, Chara will be nice. there have been no other timelines before this one, so Chara has no murderous tendencies, and Sans has no other timelines to remember a murderous Chara by. Everything is brand new...or is it?
1. Prologue: The Fall

**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later... Mount Ebott, 2016**

"Her name...was Chara Badua." Frisk had been paying very little attention to what Mrs. Kell was saying, but a few parts of the story had caught her attention. Chara Badua was an ancient human, a terrible creature who only seemed to become more and more cruel with each passing day. She was also an orphan who was physically abused by the Orphanage Caretakers. She had been born on July 7th, 1882. After just 9 years of living, she had become the cruelest person in Straofdale. It was then that she heard the story of Mount Ebott. There had been an ancient legend about the mountain for as long as the Mountain City had existed, even before it had been settled in 1773. "Those who climb the Mountain surely would dissapear forever." Chara, believing the legend would not only make her dissapear from a world of cruelty, but also take cruelty away from her world, climbed the mountain. She hadn't gone 40 meters before she fell down one of the many holes in the mountain. The City declared that day, March 2nd, 1892, as the day of the Death of Chara Badua. Frisk was chilled that the girl, however terrible she may have been, had died with only 5 months until her birthday. Mrs. Kell then asked the class a question, to which everyone but Frisk replied "Don't climb the Mountain!" She must have been asking for the Moral of the Story. Mrs. Kell didn't need the confirmation from Frisk, she was too disabled to climb much more than a single flight of stairs.

Frisk got up, hearing the rest of the class do so, and felt around for her cane. "Frisk.." Frisk turned toward the voice, sounding as if it had come from about a half-meter away from her, about 8 o'clock from her current direction. "Yes?" She always responded when someone said her name, no matter what. "Were you looking for your cane? I'm sorry, I know you told everyone not to touch it, but it was going to fall into The Hole." The Hole was a relatively large hole in the floor that seemed to draw any "nonessential" items to it, almost like a magnet drawing in iron. These "nonessential" items then fell into The Hole, and were shot down into the incinerator. Frisk had lost her cane down there once before, on the first day of school. She was thankful that the boy had kept this same thing from happening again. "M-my name is Jalen, by the way." He seemed really friendly. Frisk took her cane with a "Thank you, Jalen." and walked towards the Recess yard. She could hear Jalen tailing her, but decided it was probably because he felt sorry for her, and wanted to make sure she got to the yard okay. "So, Frisk..." Jalen said as soon as they had gotten outside the school doors, "I don't suppose you have that many friends...do you?" This question surprised Frisk. "Um...no, not really. This kind of keeps me from being able to make friends, it seems." Frisk pointed toward her more-than-useless eyes, which, although she could not see, she knew from people explaining to her that they were a bright green, however, the lenses of her eyes were dark to the point that she could not see. Her parents did not take her to the surgeon to have a lens replacement, The Badua family had no money, after the events with Chara. The city had sued the Badua family for "giving birth to such a terrible creature" So now, the Badua family has been broke ever since. Leaving Frisk blind, and with no way to gain her vision. "Well, um...I don't suppose we could be friends...could we?" Jalen surprised Frisk yet again, seeing as how Frisk had taken it as a given, that she would most likely go through her entire life without friends, because nobody wanted to be responsible for a blind girl. Well...nobody except for her parents. "Well, um...I suppose so, although I don't really have much experience." Jalen laughed at her response. "You don't need experience, silly. You just need to be nice." Frisk instantly felt better, Jalen had explained to her that she only needed to be herself to be friends with him. "Well, if that's the case, we won't have any trouble getting along." The next thing Jalen said to Frisk, however, scared her. "I do have one request, though...Could you um...Get something for me?" Frisk asked what it was that he needed. "I need a few Shenatin Berries from on top of the mountain. The shop doesn't have any, surprisingly." Frisk was stunned, this boy wanted to be her friend, and also wanted her to get the most expensive kind of berries from on top a mountain that swallows kids up whole? It was hard to believe, but she promised to be his friend, and to be nice. So she went.

"I'll go." Frisk told him, with enough Determination to make a Freedom Fighter jealous. "Wait, you will? Thank you! Wow, thanks! Umm...here, I have a roll of Bandages I want you to take, keep them." Jalen then took her hand, palm up, and put a roll of Gauze Wrap into it, wrapping her fingers around it. "Take care of those Bandages, will you?" Frisk nodded her head yes, and then walked out of the school, towards home. It was around the time she would normally get out of school, so she didn't have to worry about the staff catching her. Mount Ebott was only about a mile behind her house, and she'd gone to the edge of the mountain by herself, and nothing had happened. She didn't believe that the mountain would literally open up beneath her. That was just a tall story, a legend for children, so they wouldn't run off and get themselves killed by climbing on the mountain. "Hello, Dear, welcome home." She heard her mother's voice, Oh-so-familiar, yet ignored it, and went off towards the mountain. Her mother was used to this behavior. Whenever frisk was upset, she ignored everybody and went to Mount Ebott to calm down. "You better be home by Dawn." Frisk knew the rules, and as long as the mountain didn't kill her, she would follow them.

Frisk had gotten to the edge of the mountain, and upon climbing it, found that it was relatively short, more a hill than a mountain. She had gotten to the summit in very little time, however, there were no berries to be seen. She decided to climb back down the mountain, it was here, climbing down the mountain, that she made her mistake. She lost her balance, and fell on a fairly flat surface, this surface, however, was weak, and gave way under the force of her fall. This caused a large hole to crumble under her. She fell.

 **And she fell.**

 **Fun chapter, huh? Don't get mad at me, I will write more, and I'm sorry I'm not really very good at writing. It's actually one of my first times writing something by myself. I would like reviews, if there's anything you like, and would like more of, tell me. If there's a** **specific fault** **in my writing, feel free to address it. Thank you for reading, and be sure to check out the Blindtale Fanfic by bogy345. His fanfic really inspired me to do my own.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flowey

The ground was soft...strangely. Frisk woke up with a start, feeling around to see where she was...and what she had landed on.

 *** You fell on a bed of flowers. They seem to have broken your fall.**

Great. Not only had Frisk fallen down an impossible height, she'd miraculously landed on a bed of flowers not much longer...or wider...than she was. Then, to top it all off, there was a voice in her head that was talking to her.

 *** Trust me, there's weirder things than me down here. Now, will you let me introduce myself?**

Frisk thought about it for a moment, and decided that if she was going to go crazy, she might as well do it thoroughly.

 *** Good, now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chara-**

Chara couldn't get anymore in because of the flood of sentimentality, fear, and memories coming to Frisk. _Wait...you mean to say that_ _ **you're**_ _Chara Badua? But she's been dead for over century!_

 *** I don't go by that name anymore. If it wasn't obvious by my actions up there, I hated humanity for their cruelty. That, and I took the "Golden Rule" quite literally. Everyone was so cruel to me, so I was cruel back. Anyway, my name is Chara Dreemurr. Ex-Adopted Daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemurr. Me and my brother, Asriel...died after crossing the Barrier together.**

 *** I...I learned from Asriel's attitude that being cruel to cruelty only makes more cruelty, but being nice to cruelty stops cruelty in it's tracks. However...Asriel also changed his view of the world...past where mine previously had been. You'll learn his ideology soon enough. Now, just trust me when I say "You don't want to be his friend...not now, anyway."**

Frisk was curious about these people, however, she wanted to go forward. She needed to get out of this place.

 *** Just in case you were wondering, there's no way back.**

Obviously, Frisk had **fallen**. There wouldn't be any way to go back the way she came. Frisk "looked" around for her cane, and, upon finding it, proceded to get up and walk down the hallway in front of her.

 *** Turn Left, there's an empty Arch that acts as a doorway here.**

Frisk did as she asked, and went through the little...big? Arch.

Inside the new room, Frisk could tell it was slightly larger than the room she had just left. If anything, it was more **roomy**.

"Howdy! I'm **Flowey**. **Flowey** the **Flower**!" A new voice said, almost as soon as she'd gotten into the room, startling her, of course.

"Hmm..." The flower sounded like he was an actor trying to remember his lines. Frisk didn't need to listen to Chara's warning to know that she shouldn't trust him.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Jeez, he was so polite. It was almost like he was screaming out "I'm going to stab you in the back".

"Golly, you look **so** confused!" _Ugh, stop being so polite._

"Someone ought to show you how things work around here."

Frisk didn't like the sound of that. What if he **showed** her...but didn't tell her while he was showing her?"

 *** Trust me, he won't. He likes the sound of his own voice too much.**

Chara's words here were comforting, rather than irritating. It made Frisk contented to know that she'd at least be able to figure out what was going on.

"Are you ready?" Frisk was definitely **not** ready.

"Here we go!"

"You see that heart?"

"That's your **SOUL**!" Wait...there was a heart somewhere? and it was her soul in physical form? jeez, this just got weirder and weirder.

 *** Just listen to his monologue, I'll help you when you need help.**

"It's the very culmination of your being!" _Oh Really?_ Frisk thought, _I_ _ **totally**_ _didn't know that!_

"Your **SOUL** starts off weak, but can grow strong with lots of **LV**!" _LV?_

 *** (sigh) I suppose I should tell you. LV stands for LOVE, Asriel will tell you that in a bit, but what he won't tell you, is that LOVE stands for Level of Violence. LOVE is your capacity to hurt others. it is how well you are able to distance yourself from others. You get a higher LOVE by getting EXP, or Execution Points. Asriel won't say any of this, so I need you to know it. I don't want to have to end you because you killed everyone.** _Killed? But I...I would_ _ **NEVER**_ _kill anyone...anything._

 *** Right. Well, I just hope you stick to that, and we can all be happy.**

Frisk was freaked out by Chara's explanation, but tried to hide it as well as possible.

Flowey wasn't fooled.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Frisk was confused...just before she realised that Flowey had explained about LV being LOVE just before her face became horrified.

"I'm not even going to try to hide it anymore. I'm not your friend. In this world, it's kill or **BE** killed." Frisk could not believe that. "How can you even say that? There's so much good in this world!"

Flowey's voice became a demonic double voice, "I **D, I T ' !** " Frisk heard something form a ring around her.

 *** Oh no, he's using that attack...we're dead.**

" **D I E .** "

The ring disappeared, with a nice warmth to Frisk's heart.

"Huh?"

 *** Wait...we're alive?**

Frisk now heard a fireball fly through the room to hit Flowey in the face.

"ACK-"

Flowey was gone.

 **Jeez...short chapter...but seriously, I hate Flowey's fight...it took me 3 days to finish it, and then I deleted it, because I was tired, and wasn't thinking straight. So I had to do it again. Also, I had some help with the Dialogue, Spyrolover666 on Twitch helped me out a** **lot** **. But yeah, hopefully soon I'll get a bit of Toriel in. Ratings and comments appreciated, also I do like** **Constructive** **Criticism. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: Toriel

The flower was gone. Frisk...was confused. Both she and Chara were confused. Flowey had been just about to kill them both. And then...he was gone. And...there was someone else in the room. Frisk could sense the new person in the room...she was an adult...Frisk could tell that...but even so...Frisk was afraid. What if the new woman was just as mean-hearted as Flowey?

 *** She's not**.

How do you know that?

 *** ...Because she's umm...she's my mom.**

She's your Mom? Frisk couldn't believe that this girl would ever admit to who her parents were, but here she was, labeling her mother.

 *** Yeah, but umm...could you do me a favor, and don't say anything about me? She thinks I'm dead...and, well...I'd much prefer her not worrying about both of us.**

That struck Frisk as odd, why would this lady who, as far as she knew, she had never met, worry about her?

 *** My mother...experiences extreme aymptoms of the "Mother" Syndrome. Especially after I died. She worried after every human that fell down here...and after they left. If she'd been human, All her worrying probably would have made her look about 250 years old...even though she's only 154.**

Frisk could hear the woman slowly make her way across the small room, and She backed up into a wall, so she wouldn't fall over backwards in front of her.

"What a terrible creature...Torturing such a poor, innocent youth." The lady told Frisk.

 _Who are you calling Innocent_?

 *** She just wants to believe all young people should be innocent. Like I said, "Mother" Syndrome.**

"Obviously" Frisk said under her breath, hopefully too low for the lady to hear.

Of course, she could not hide the instinct screaming at her to "RUN" so instead, she did her best to clamp herself to the wall behind her.

Chara's mother seemed to notice, and, she supposed out of fear of making her afraid, introduced herself. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She slowly, even slower than she had taken to cross the room, attempted to close the distance between them. "I am **TORIEL** , caretaker of the **RUINS**. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She sounded sad as she said the last part.

 *** She's probably thinking about...before Asriel absorbed my SOUL...well, I had come up with a plan to free the monsters. It was a bit foolish, now that I think about it...but I had consumed a Buttercup pie, whole thing. I had purposefully poisoned myself to the point where I would "fall down" as it is called down here**.

 *** I was in bed for weeks. It was horrible, I was constantly in pain. But I was determined to make my plan work. Asriel cried at my bedside, he wanted me to give up because he was scared. He almost convinced me too. If it hadn't been the very cruel hate towards humanity that Had brought me down to the UNDERGROUND, I would have never been able to have enough Determination to suffer through that.**

 *** Afterwards, Asriel absorbed my SOUL...out of grief more than anything. He couldn't bear the thought of failing to do what I'd asked him to do. He also couldn't bear living without his big sister.**

Frisk was amazed, how could anyone be so brave...or Selfless...to the point thast they would sacrifice themself for the good of their new family?

 *** It's not that simple. If I hadn't done that plan, then we wouldn't have anything to worry about now. There would be no "Flowey the Flower", there would be no "Great and Terrible King Asgore" all the horrible things the Monsters are doing now is because I started something over 100 years ago, and I didn't see past the possible immediate consequences.**

 _But you've learned_ was all Frisk had to say.

Toriel began talking again, apparently through her mental breakdown. "You are the first human to come here in a long time."

 _Exactly how long has it been since a human fell down here?_

 *** About 15, maybe 30 years.**

 *** It's great, too. They already have six SOULs.**

 _Okay then..._

"I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here." Toriel said with a slight smile.

 *** Don't doubt that.**

Toriel then shifted, and walked away, causing Frisk to start to panic, "W-wait...d-don't leave me here!" Toriel turned around to see, strangely, the child wasn't looking at her. Although there was no way it could possibly be dark enough for her not to see. Toriel obliged the child.

"Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." She said. Frisk had been scared, frightened even. Chara had been explaining how useless that fear was, but she was still afraid Toriel would leave her.

 *** Just pick up your cane, it's on your right...a little bit further...and follow her.**

 *** Hey, I have an idea, why don't you ask her to make noisy footsteps?**

That seemed like a good idea, so Frisk tried it. "U-umm...miss Toriel?" She asked, and Toriel's voice came from her right, quite a ways away. "I'm over here, can't you see me?" She asked with concern. Frisk sucked in a deep breath, and told Toriel the truth.

"No. I can't...I er...I've been completely blind my entire life." Frisk heard Toriel's sudden gasp of horror. How could she have been so stupid, to think that Toriel would take her in...she was blind. Who could ever want to care for her? Who could possibly ever love her...she was blind.

"My child..." Toriel said after a fair bit of time, "That is quite an important fact, and you should have told me from the very beginning."

 _Wait...what? She's not mad? O-or disgusted?_

Chara was laughing hard enough that Frisk swore even for a SOULless ghost fueled by determination that only she could hear, The entirety of wherever she was could probably hear Chara's laughter.

 *** What? You honestly though she would be mad at you for being blind?**

 *** You must be some kind of idiot to truly think that.**

Chara continued laughing, but Frisk ignored it.

"U-umm..." Frisk began, "T-Toriel...?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Y-your n-not...m-mad at me? O-or d-disgusted?"

Toriel was shocked, how terrible had this child's life on the surface been, to allow such thoughts to not only enter her mind, but exit as spoken word?

"Oh!" Toriel said quickly, suddenly flustered. "My child, I could never be angry with you for something you've had no control over!" She calmed down, and then quietly, spoke again.

"And as for disgust, well, the only thing disgusting around here is that terrible flower!"

Frisk sighed, and asked Toriel her next question. "Um...Mo-er...Toriel, I would really appreciate it if you made some kind of noise as you walk, so I can locate where you are?"

Toriel smiled, although she knew the child couldn't see it, and agreed.

After "showing" Frisk several puzzles, she got to the hallway she used to test their independence. Frisk was blind, and used her Cane to walk around without fear of running into anything, even so, she tripped several times, and took nearly an hour and a half to get to the end of the hall.

"Whew, thank goodness, you finally made it! That was to test your independence, I must attend to some business, and you will need to stay here." Frisk nodded in response. "Please be good, it's dangerous to explore by yourself." After a moment, toriel made a sound and then spoke again, "Actually, I have an idea. I will give you a **CELL PHONE** , please call me if you need anything." Toriel hurried away with that.

Frisk was confused by the phone, she had never used a phone before, and so didn't know how to use one.

 *** Give me control of the hand holding the phone. I'll tell you what our call options are. And, if you'd like, I'll even speak for you during the PHONE CALL**.

Frisk liked the idea, and told Chara to take control of her enter arm, so she could have more control of the phone...and less of a chance to desocket frisk's arm.

 *** The only person you can call is Toriel**.

Frisk nodded her head, so she could keep from smiling at the awkwardness of the situation.

 *** Okay, here are your options.**

 *** Say "Hi."**

 *** Call "Mom"**

 *** Flirt...ew.**

 *** Ask about yourself.**

Frisk thought for a moment, and then chose the first option.

"Hello? This is TORIEL." Was Toriel's automatic response.

 **"* Oh, um...hi. Sorry, that's all I really wanted to say.** "

she was an amazing actor. She sounded almost exactly like the way Frisk spoke, without having had to recite it. _You're amazing!_ was all Frisk could think.

 *** Heh, i've had practice.**

"Oh, you just wanted to say 'Hi'? Well then, 'Hello!'"

 ***Click***

* Now, I think we'd better **SAVE**. There's a **SAVE POINT** in the next room.

They were closer to getting out. No matter how small, they were closer.

 ***RING, RING***

Chara immediately snapped the phone open, up to her ear. "Hello?" was all Frisk was able to say.

"Hello, this is TORIEL." Toriel sounded like she was contemplating something.

"You didn't leave the room, did you?"

"Umm...no. No I didn't." She didn't want Toriel to be mad at her.

"Oh, good. Anyway, for no reason in particular..." okay, **that's** not suspicious.

"...Which do you prefer, **Cinnamon** or **Butterscotch**?" Yeah, **definitely** not suspicious...right?

"Umm... **Butterscotch** " Frisk answered truthfully.

"I see...thank you. Be good."

 ***CLICK***

Frisk decided that it was time to **SAVE**.

 *** Rolling around in the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION.**

 ***SAVE***

* * *

 **Alright, I've been consistently writing for this story for almost a month. It's almost more work than it's worth. So, I'm going to take a little break. If I don't write anything within a month write a review telling me to "hurry the hell up" Because there's a very likely chance I'll forget all about it. It's what happened to Rin to the Third.**

 **So yeah, see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Home

The **RUINS** were small, and the puzzles were easy. Chara helped her with the phone, even calling Toriel "Mom" for her one time...and not three minutes later, _**flirting**_ with her. Many times monsters would attack her, and every time, she would **ACT** to help them with their various problems, and then **SPARE** them when they didn't want to fight anymore. Near the end, they found a little ribbon, and Chara helped Frisk fasten it in her hair. The bandage wasn't really of any use, so she took it off. Frisk was nearly to Toriel's house when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Toriel-" It was just then that Toriel figured out that Frisk was right around the tree from her. She hung up, walked over to Frisk, and cried.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Then, pausing to look them over and see that they sustained no harm in their entire adventure, she said "Not a scratch...Impressive! But still, I should not have left you alone for so long." She really did sound like a woman with a severe case of "Mommy" Syndrome. "It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this." Surprise? What was she talking about? "Err...Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." Frisk wondered what Toriel was trying to hide. "Come, small one!

Once inside, the first thing that hit Frisk was how sweet the smell was...she couldn't quite decipher it...and then it hit her; It was Butterscotch...and Cinnamon? "Do you smell that?" Toriel asked as soon as she'd gotten through the door. "Surprise! It is a **butterscotch-cinnamon pie**." Well, that explained the smell. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival; I want you to have a nice time living here." That may be, but Frisk wanted to get back home. Her mom would probably be worried...or not. Now that Frisk thought about it, her mother probably only had those "house rules" for show, so she could keep getting money from the government for taking care of a blind child. "So..." Toriel continued, sounding like she was holding back a repulsive thought "I will hold off on the Snail Pie tonight." Snail Pie...Frisk wondered what that tasted like. She knew what Butterscotch and Cinnamon were like, but she'd never had **snails** before.

 *** Trust me, she'll be happy to make a Snail Pie for you just so you can taste it...they're actually not that bad.**

Frisk was intrigued, and wanted to ask her, but Toriel was still talking and she didn't want to be rude. "Here, I have another surprise for you." She went down the hall to the right.

 *** Well, let's go! I wanna see what she has for us.**

 _Now I know what the kids at school meant by "Annoying sister"_ Frisk thought, and Chara made a sound that sounded like she was sticking her tongue out at Frisk. She followed Toriel, and Toriel began talking again. "This is it..." She began, "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She sounded hopeful, Frisk knew that no room could possibly compare to the one she had back home, but she also knew that it wouldn't be **nice** to kill Toriel's hopes for her to be happy. Suddenly Toriel was sniffing the air. "Is something burning...?" Uh yeah, it definitely smelt that way. "Um, make yourself at home!" She spoke quickly and, by the sound of it, scurried off the opposite direction.

Frisk used her cane to make sure she wasn't going to slam into anything, after an agonizing search, she found the door handle. Once inside,she asked Chara to tell her what the room looked like.

 *** It's small, about a quarter of the size of your room back on the Surface. You have a bed forward of you...and slightly to the right. there's a bookcase on the back wall, and a small drawer, There's also a picture frame with a family photo inside of it, On the wall back there, by the corner, there's a big picture that I drew, it's a golden flower, looks almost exactly like Flowey...only...it doesn't have a face. There's a small desk for you to use, and a lamp on it, there's also a lamp beside your bed.**

Frisk thanked Chara, and went outside, deciding to ask Toriel to turn the lights off. It's not like light mattered when you're **blind** , anyway. It just gave her a headache, anyway. Finding Toriel was simple, as soon as she got through the doorway to the dining room, Toriel noticed her and asked if there was anything she needed. "I...I would actually like it if you'd turn the lights off in my room...lights kind of hurt my head..." Toriel seemed to understand, because she then walked to Frisk's room, Frisk tailing behind her, of course, and flipped the switch to turn the lights off. "You are going to bed?" She asked. "Yes" Frisk told her. It had been about 18 hours since she last slept, she was pretty sure.

 *** Well, let's get to sleep, then.**

Frisk got on the bed, and put the covers on...she slept soundly.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but I think this is how i'm going to do this. Shorter chapters, not 1,500 word chapters each time, it was nice for the first two. But I think it would be better for your author to stay...sane. If that's even possible. However, I will be writing MORE chapters. I'll write the same amount, it'll just be easier for me to deal with because I think about what I'm CURRENTLY doing, rather than the future. This means that It'll be easier for me to write each chapter because if each chapter is 800 to 1,200 words, i don't have to think about it as hard. Writer's Block begone. I hope you all are happy that I'm finally writing again...even though it was barely even two weeks that I had that break...I think. But yeah. Hooray for the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mom?

Chapter 4: Mom?

Frisk was dreaming. She knew not what was going on, she didn't know. But she could hear everything, and that way she knew what the Dream was about. Her Father and grandfather had been shouting at each other. Both were in drunken stupors. After the fight, her Grandfather took her and her little sister, who was also blind, away from her parents, and the comforting shadow of Mt. Ebott. Her Grandfather drove them all the way to halfway to the cross-over to America...before the crash. Her grandfather had crashed into another truck, and the entirety of the Cab had been crushed, her grandfather had instantly died, along with his wife. Mimi had…she'd been taken to the emergency room along with Frisk when the Sirens came.

For Mimi…they'd been too late. There was internal bleeding, and Mimi had died from drowning in her own blood. The hospital had been able to treat Frisk, although it had taken three days on the operating table before she could get out of bed. She'd been taken to the only family she had, back to the comforting shadow of Mt. Ebott…to the house, not one mile away, with her mum, and her dad.

 *** How horrible. You really did have a troublesome life before you fell down here.**

Frisk woke up, just able to hear Chara's sympathy

 _I jumped, Chara._

 *** You…what?**

 _I jumped, I didn't fall. Sure I'm blind, but I know when there's a hole in front of me._

 *** (well, this isn't for Frisk to hear, but for those of you who are confused, I'm guessing the author is giving the story a plot twist…maybe the prologue was just a dream?)**

 ***I…see. Well, there's no time to bicker about whether you jumped or fell. Let's go see Mom.**

Frisk agreed to that and got out of bed, and, in her blind little stupor, trying to find their cane, she stepped on the Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie.

 *** Wait…you just stepped on your pie.**

 _Well I'm sure it's still edible._

Chara sighed in Frisk's head, and directed Frisk in the direction of where the plate the now stepped on pie was on. Frisk quickly pocketed it.

 **Gained FtprntBscotchPie**

Chara made a disgusted sound, and then directed Frisk in the direction of their Cane, warning them if there were any obstacles. Once they'd gotten their cane, they went the way Frisk _**thought**_ was the direction of the Door, and nearly rammed into the bedpost before Chara caught her and yelled a big  
 *** FRISK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!  
** Frisk stopped walking and laughed, before asking Chara to guide her.

Chara lead Frisk to the door, and then out to the Living Room.  
 *** Toriel's sitting in the Dining Room…we should probably go talk to her about going outside…I really want to play with the kids in Snowdin.**  
Frisk nodded her head, and went into the next room, nervous. When Toriel spotted her, she smiled, although Frisk could not see it. "Did you sleep well, My Child?" Frisk nodded her head, to Toriel's relief. She seemed to deliberate for a moment, before asking "Mom…when can I go outside the Ruins? I…I really want to see if there's other kids I can play with.

Toriel's face froze up at that, she knew the kid couldn't see, but her face turned to one of Horror. "Now, you need not play around like that. The Ruins are plenty well enough for you to live your life in." She seemed to be worried about something.

Frisk thought for a moment, while Chara grumbled in her head "But Mom, I just want to go outside for a little bit to see what it's like."

Toriel seemed to think for a moment. "Well…" She began.

"There **is** one person…A man, I've never met him personally…we just tell bad jokes through the door at the end of the Ruins."

Toriel stood up, Frisk knew, and quickly walked to Frisk's room, with Frisk following close behind.

"M-mom? Wh-what's going on?"

Toriel didn't answer. She entered Frisk's room, and began packing up her…warmer clothes, and other things that she'd need while she lived in Snowdin.

"MOM! Please tell me why you're not talking to me!"

Frisk was freaked out, and Toriel was sad. Toriel simply lifted her head and said "The Ruins are…much too small, I believe for someone to grow up in, when that someone has a SOUL as big and adventurous as yours."

Frisk looked scared, and Toriel was beginning to cry. She pat Frisk on the head and handed her a backpack filled with clothes and her other things.

"Follow me; I'll take you to the door." Toriel's tears were making her fur wet on her face, and her voice beginning to break.

Toriel lead them down the stairs in the living room, and then down a dark hallway. Frisk could tell it was dark because it didn't give her a headache. Eventually, they reached the end, where there was a door, an exit.

"This is the exit to the Ruins. We…we should just wait here for him to knock, and make his first joke."

Toriel's voice was cracking by the second. "I would very much appreciate it if you'd respond to the joke. I don't think I'm in any condition to respond."

Not three minutes later, three loud knocks rapped on the door, and a voice, sounded…slightly lazy, said "knock knock!"

Frisk jumped, and then replied "who's there?"

The voice paused for a moment, if they'd been on the other side, they would've seen his curious expression at there being someone new responding. Eventually he replied "Mantle."

Frisk then said "Mantle who?" And sans replied with his really bad joke, "Man, tell them that I'm a good comedian!" Toriel slightly laughed, and Frisk burst out into laughter.

"Okay, I've got one."

"Hmm?"

"I've got a joke."

"Okay, knock 'em dead."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"See."

"See who?"

"What, so rude! Don't you know I'm blind?"

Frisk seemed to be getting better with the blindness thing. The man on the other side was laughing. And then Toriel told him she was going to open the door, and let Frisk see the Underground outside the Ruins.

The man told her okay, and then asked if Frisk was ready. Frisk was ready to go outside, but she also had a bad feeling about what would happen if she did.

 *** It's okay Frisk, no matter what, we'll be okay.**

With that, Toriel opened the door.


	6. Chapter 5: Sans

Chapter 5: Sans.

Frisk was scared, Toriel had packed her stuff as if…as if she wasn't going to be coming back. She would come back, Frisk knew she had to. _No matter what, you can always come back to your Mom._ But not even Chara would answer her pleas for an explanation. Toriel had a saddened look upon her face as she slowly moved to open the Ruins Door.

The blast of cold air was the first thing Frisk knew. Then there was the sound of shoes walking through snow. Finally there was that voice again.  
"Heya." It said. "Nice to finally see the face of the one person who sincerely laughs at my jokes."  
"Yes, it is also nice to see the face of the first person I've been able to joke around with in almost a century." Toriel replied.

"Heh, I guess that makes two of us then."  
"I suppose you are right about that."  
"Well, I gotta say, takin' care of the kid, hard work."  
"It was nothing I can't handle."  
"But...well, lettin' them out into the world, with nothin' but her cane? That's real **bravery** , I think."

Toriel smiled a little, before saying "Well I'm glad you think that…Sans?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do me a favour, will you?" She paused, before continuing "Protect her. Keep her safe."

Frisk could tell Sans was shocked, it came off him almost like an Aura. "Uh…sure thing. I'll keep her safe and sound, and I'll be sure to bring her back without a scratch!"

Toriel looked sad, before telling Frisk to go with Sans.

Frisk was scared, and she made one last plea of "Please mom! I **promise** I'll be good! I'll make sure of it! I won't ask to go outside ever again!" Of course it was of no use. Toriel told Frisk to go with Sans, because "The **RUINS** are no place for a child to grow up." After Frisk finally found her way to Sans, outside, in the snow…she heard the Ruins Door closing…and locking.

Frisk put her hand on the door. "No….Mom…"

Sans didn't know what had happened, he'd gone to the Door to knock out some of his jokes, like normal. But this time, it wasn't the Lady that normally answered, it was a little girl. He made his jokes, and she laughed hysterically, just like the old Lady always did. But when she made her joke…it was so strange…she was making fun of her **blindness** …if he was right, Frisk was normally sighted, she was never blind…he was confused by this, but then when Toriel, rather than fight Frisk, let her out to see Sans, and go out with him. It was strange, it was unique…it was **different**. He realized now that although things were similar, they would also be different. He could tell from Frisk's face that she didn't remember anything...why would she, this was a completely different timeline...somehow she'd managed to **reset** the memories of everyone in the underground, except for him.

Sans put his arm around Frisk, and, noticing that their skin was icy, suggested they go home. "My brother and I are sentries in these parts, but...well, I'm sure I can convince him that we can keep ya. Paps aint anything if he aint **ice**." He did his usual eye-wink, although Frisk couldn't see it.  
"Anyways, feels like you're **ice** cold, i daresay the cold weather's bitin' ya...to the **bone**." He smiled at his own jokes, and upon seeing they were cheering Frisk up somewhat, smiled some more.  
"Come on, kiddo. Let's get outta here...but we gotta go through a few little...fiascos with my brother first."

Frisk had liked Sans's jokes, they were funny. Chara'd screamed in her head about how bad they were, but Frisk liked them. She decided to go with Sans, she knew there was snow out here, and so kept a hand clenching the shoulder of his shirt.  
"Sorry, I have to-" She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out before Sans was telling her that it was okay.  
"Kiddo, if I was blind, i'd need to hang on to my bro. Heh, you might as well hang on to yours."

Frisk was confused, she didn't have a brother, did she? Was Sans...she finally figured it out. Sans was offering her a place in his family. A place in the family as his little sister. After Frisk realized this, she was elated, a big brother was what she'd wanted her entire life. Someone who actually cared, and didn't have the "mother" attitude towards her. Sans broke her out of her fantasy after a while.  
"Hey, uh...Kiddo?"  
"Yeah, Sans?"  
"I uh...I gotta take care of some stuff...y'know, talk to Paps for a bit...but I put a path in the ground, hard bone to make it easier for you to walk."  
"Oh?"  
"And uh...welp, there's a _Rail_ made of femurs going from here to where we'll meet up again, ok? er...here, let me show you."  
Sans then grabbed Frisk's hand with one of his, and placed it on the nearby aerial Femur. There was a line of them, going for a long ways, according to Chara.

"Anyways, I gotta go ahead for a bit, alright? I'll meet up with you in a bit."

Frisk walked down the bone path, supporting herself with the bone rail. It took a while, but she made it to the next area...it was still cold, but there was something different here. There was a skeleton yelling, no, **shouting**.

"SANS! YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"  
"but bro, she can't do any of your puzzles by herself. Hell, she can barely **walk** without help."  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? HAVE YOU ACTUALLY BEEN DOING SOMETHING IN MY ABSENCE?"  
"no, of course not. but I did meet this lady on the other side of the Ruins door, and well...she told me to take care of this kid."  
"YOU? TAKE CARE OF HER? PREPOSTEROUS!"  
"and you could do better?"  
"I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN DO BETTER! I'VE DECIDED **NOT** TO CAPTURE THIS HUMAN, BUT THAT SHE WILL COME WITH US TO OUR HOME...at least for the night."

Sans's last comment had a hint of a smirk, and maybe a laugh in the making. "ok."

Frisk could tell that things from here on, were either going to be dreadful...or **hilarious**.


	7. Chapter 6: PAPYRUS!

Chapter 6: PAPYRUS

Frisk was confused, Papyrus was loud…and from what she knew about loud people, they were generally very violent. According to Sans though, Papyurs was _nice_. She was still going to be cautious with him, however. These types of situations never ended well for her…especially when the other party knew she was blind.

It took Papyrus more than a half an hour of talking with his brother before he realized she was there.  
"Uh…Sans, is that a human?" Frisk could hear Sans snickering, and trying not to laugh behind Papyrus.  
"eh, no. That's a bone path." Papyrus's frustration at Sans's joke was audible.  
"SANS!" Sans sounded like he was smiling with what he said next.  
"hey, papyrus…didn't you say the flowers needed to _femur_?" Papyrus's fury knew no bounds. Neither did his shouting…then, Sans gasped a fakey gasp, and asked  
"hey, papyrus, what's that on top of the bone path?" He sounded excited…he was really good at this.  
"Wait a second…is that…?" And then Papyrus was on his shouting match with himself about how he was gonna be so popular, and then stopped himself.

"Sans…is that the human you were talking about? The one that can't do anything right?" Frisk could almost hear Sans's head nodding. Papyrus sighed, and then, facing Frisk, by the sound of his voice, spoke "ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, THE **GREAT** PAPYRUS…WOULD HAVE CAPTURED YOU, IF YOU WERE NOT DISABLED." Frisk decided to interrupt.  
"Mister Papyrus sir….I…I don't like being called ' _ **disabled**_ ' So…could you please not call me that again? Thank you." No matter what, Frisk would **not** be caught being rude.  
"OH…WELL THEN, I WON'T CALL YOU DISABLED…MAY I ASK HOWEVER…What exactly is wrong with you?"

"Um…I think you'll see that for yourself, once I start walk-i-I-ING!" Frisk had begun walking, and tripped over a rock that had been inconveniently placed in the middle of the pathway. Thankfully the path was about a foot of snow here, and she just faceplanted into the snow.  
"A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LITTLE HUMAN?" Papyrus sounded so worried, perhaps Sans was right about him. "Yeah, I'm fine…just didn't **see** it." Papyrus then was silent for a minute before a bone pulled up from the ground in front of her.

"USE THAT FOR SUPPORT, IF YOU NEED IT…SANS SAID YOU COULD BARELY WALK…SO I WILL HELP YOU, AS WILL MY…ER…good-for-nothing brother." Frisk laughed at the last part, and, after getting up, hung onto the bone, she was surprised to find that, although it was a femur, it was about half the width of her own torso, being just able to fit inbetween her arms. She also found it surprising that when she moved, it moved as well…it was a perfect Snowcane.

Papyrus sighed, as if he was happy that she was taking a liking to it, and then began speaking again. "WELL, NOW THAT THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF, LET US SET OFF! I WILL UNDO ALL THE PUZZLES…AND WELL, I'LL SEE WHAT ALL THE FUSS ABOUT DR. ALPHYS'S COLORED TILE PUZZLE IS ALL ABOUT…"

Sans had the audacity to yell after papyrus a snide "don't expect anything special, Paps! It **is** Alphys, after all!" there was a loud shouting in the distance that was rendered indecipherable by the snow…it felt like it was going to storm soon. Sans took Frisk's hand, and started walking slowly, guiding her in the direction she was to go. "come on, sis…we gotta get home before the storm hits. If we don't, I'm pretty sure that storm won't be as **ice** as my bro." Frisk snickered, and then Sans did something, and for a split second she wasn't where she'd been before, and she wasn't in solid ground; she felt like she was in outer space for that less than a tenth of a second, before the ground reappeared…but not where she'd been before, because now there was a loud buzzing noise that sounded like a timebomb going off, that was quickly followed by Papyrus shouting "WHAT?! HOW THE F*** IS THAT RANDOM AT ALL!?" It seemed they had come at exactly the wrong moment.

Sans didn't hesitate to throw his words at Papyrus. "hey, papyrus, mind your manners. There's a lady here, after all." Papyrus then screamed like a little girl, and then, after calming down, told them that they could just walk straight through. "NOT LIKE I ACTUALLY EXPECTED IT TO WORK RIGHT ANYHOW…THE ONLY REAL THING THAT WORKS RIGHT THAT **SHE** MADE IS METTATON." Frisk noticed how he seemed to want to avoid that subject, as right after he said "ANYWAYS, IF WE'RE DONE HERE, SNOWDIN TOWN'S REAL CLOSE. WE'LL TAKE YOU THERE, I JUST HOPE WE CAN GET THERE BEFORE THE STORM HITS…FOR YOUR SAKE, HUMAN." Frisk could feel something developing in her stomach…but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I got it covered, paps." Was all Sans said before Frisk was surrounded by the feeling of non-gravity, and then they were inside…there was a cold (not as cold as outside) hard floor underneath their feet, a tv playing some sort of game show being hosted by a robot, and some other…things.

"There's a couch behind ya, if your interested in sitting…by the looks of it, we're gonna be here a while." Sans said as soon as they were standing on the wood, rather than bone and snow.  
"What about your brother?" Sans snickered.  
"First of all, if you want, he'll be your bro, too…" Sans left off for a few seconds, letting that sink in. "And also, that guy could sprint through a hailstorm carrying a bucket of ice on his back, while wearing snowshoes in Waterfall, and he wouldn't even break a sweat." Sans started laughing as he fell onto the couch, on purpose by the sound of it. "Come on, sit down."

Frisk took out her cane, and placed it on the ground…but when she put the pressure of her body into it, it snapped in half, and Frisk tumbled to the ground by it…it had been soaked to the core. Apparently it had been through too much stress. She'd need to get another cane. Before that, she crawled her way to the Couch…ignoring Chara's teasing when she rammed into the coffee table, and then into the wall, before Sans grew tired of watching her, and just dragged her onto the couch by her SOUL.

Sans began talking about the town and the people in it. Waterfall, and every other subject he could think of, before Frisk threw up all over the living room, causing a spurt of laughter from Sans. "Sorry, kiddo…sometimes I forget how harsh teleportation can be when you first start out.

At exactly that moment, Papyrus burst into the room, waving a big newspaper excitedly. "SANS! SANS! WAIT…SANS!" Was all papyrus managed to get out before Frisk threw up again, thankfully Papyrus had already put the newspaper in the pocket of his Battle Body, now more interested in why Sans hadn't cleaned up the puke. After a few bouts of shouting from papyrus and sans, humurously just saying "ok." Over and over and over, Papyrus finally got out a rag and some water, and began cleaning up the floor, while Sans went over to the kitchen to get Frisk a pan to throw up into.

"Here ya go, kiddo." Sans said when he returned. Then he began talking about stuff again, and then finally turned down to reciting his jokes, which Frisk thought were all hilarious. Chara had the same opinion of them as papyrus, it seemed…he was utterly repulsed by them.

After Papyrus had finished cleaning up the living room, and Frisk had ceased to throw up, Sans asked about the newspaper. "Whatcha got there, paps?"  
Papyrus looked up, surprised at Sans's curiosity, before replying with "Well, Doctor Astigmatism is coming to Snowdin…apparently there's a few cases of some weird eye thing going around, and he got a call." Sans looked at Papyrus, he wasn't shouting for once, although his voice was still loud. "Heh, neat."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, just so you know, I did change the description of the story, it's not a definite anymore. And also, this chapter…well, I did this entire chapter in three hours, from 20:00 (8:00 PM) to 23:30 (11:30 PM)…so don't expect a perfect chapter. Thanks all for reading this so far! I'm really amazed at it, and you're making me want to try and write some actual stuff, rather than just fanfiction. So thank you, and sorry for writing so fast, and so late…this chapter is probably even more horrible than the prologue….so sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Alright, so i've had writer's block trying to figure out what to write for Chapter 7.5, and so...i'm going to ask you all...what do you think i should put in...it's what happens between Frisk getting her sight back (Chapter 7) and Frisk re-losing her sight (End of Chapter 7 and Chapter 8) If you have an idea, PM me. I'll happily consider it...'cause where I am right now, i won't be writing again any time soon...combine Writer's Block with School, and you get...a whole lotta nothing...so please, PM me some ideas. I'll take the one i like most of course, and change it up a bit...but yeah, just need some ideas.**

 **- HellZ**


	8. Chapter 7: SIGHT!

Chapter 7: SIGHT!

Papyrus, as usual, got up first. He woke up Sans, and Frisk, who were both sleeping on the couch. "Guys, We're gonna be **late**." Frisk, as usual, spent a good five minutes tripping, looking for her cane, before realizing her cane was what she was tripping over…before remembering that it was broken into two pieces. Sans laughed at it, and Papyrus sighed in impatience, both let her find her broken Cane, though.

"If we keep on going like this, we're going to be late for the appointment." Papyrus grumbled as they walked down the pathway towards the small hut that Dr. Astigmatism had set up nearby the Snowed Inn. Papyrus had, after cleaning up Frisk's remaining vomit, and telling Sans about Dr. Astigmatism's current accomodation in Snowdin, Papyrus situated an appointment for Frisk with Dr. Astigmatism, to attempt to remove the Cataracts. He had of course, talked to Frisk about it first, and upon hearing her approval to being able to know what sight is like, got her an appointment. They had had just enough **G** to get a Cataract removal.

"Y'know, Paps…she **is** human…what if it doesn't work?" Sans asked, nonchalantly. Papyrus seemed to nearly pop an aneurism at the very notion. "IT WILL WORK, SANS! IT MUST…FOR HER SAKE." Sans laughed, "Oh really? Or is it just 'cause ya wanna capture a human?" Papyrus said nothing. "Y'know, she really looks up to ya…I'd even venture to say that she thinks of ya like a big brother…I **know** she looks up to me like that. Hell, I think of her as my lil' sis…she could be the same for you paps, if you let her in." Sans was unsettlingly calm as he spoke…it was almost as if he knew something…but that couldn't be, could it?

Papyrus had one thing to say to Sans. "…Don't jinx it."

Frisk was confused by the commotion, her brothers had, when she'd remembered her cane was broken, carried her to Dr. Astigmatism's temporary hut. Halfway through town, she'd fallen asleep. She was now awakened by Papyrus shouting at someone. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD WE LET HIM DO THAT? SHE IS A **HUMAN**!" Someone else…maybe a Cashier? "BECAUSE IT'S THE BEST THING. BLIND MEANS WEAK, WEAK MEANS EASY TO **KILL**." It seemed like they were fighting over whether she lived or died…Papyrus and Sans were on her side…other than that, she had no idea. "Hey, guys…" Sans's voice was dark, ominous and scary now. " _Y o u ' ._ " both of the voices stopped as soon as he spoke.

"Oh, sorry Frisk, we didn't mean to wake you." Papyrus's voice was filled with worry. "You can go back to sleep if you want." The Cashier grumbled over a few feet away. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll be here when ya wake up." Sans spoke next, his voice soft and comforting. "Just go to sleep, sis." Frisk slowly, but surely…fell asleep.

The next thing Frisk knew, there was pain…there was so much pain in her eyes. There was a man speaking a strange language, she recognized, and could understand…but didn't understand, and couldn't recognize at all. She couldn't understand words at all. Her eyes were literally on fire, and the clouds were disappearing…then…she passed out.

Frisk had screamed, Sans never would've thought It possible, a tough girl like that, who had been abandoned by her mother and barely cried over it…screaming at a little bit of magic. Astigmatism wasn't even hurting her. And Papyrus had convinced him not to risk putting in the amount that for sure would clear out Frisk's cataracts…despite Sans's protests. She was screaming though…and not just any screaming, she was screaming in the _Language._ She was screaming in Wingdings. Astigmatism may be able to hear it, but he wouldn't be able to understand…She probably didn't even realize what she was doing, although she wasn't being hurt…She was probably still in a lot of pain. Papyrus had to go outside to stop himself from becoming an emotional wreck, and Sans―despite his promise―may have had to do the same, had Frisk not fainted. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up.

Frisk woke up, her eyes hurt. The first thing she knew, a man's voice was speaking. "You shouldn't open your eyes just yet, rest, and let them heal first." Frisk had been in so much pain, she could barely speak. "Mmmkay…" Several hours later, Sans and Papyrus came in. There was no shouting, there was no worry…only hope now. "Frisk…are you alright?" was the first words out of Papyrus's mouth. Frisk had to respond, he sounded so helpless. "Yeah, pap…I'm fine." If she had her eyes open, she would've seen that Papyrus's face was shocked that she'd used the siblingly pet name for him.

Sans sat down next to Frisk, closing his eyesockets. "Y'know, Sis…you really scared us there. Paps had to leave the hut because you were screamin' so loud." Frisk was confused by this…she didn't remember screaming. Her throat wasn't even sore. "Uhh…I don't remember screaming…I only remember someone talking loudly in a strange language that I couldn't understand…but yet I could. I knew exactly what they were saying even though I had no idea what they were saying." Frisk felt idiotic trying to explain this to him. "Yeah, I heard you…and well, it beats me."

After a couple days the man told Frisk she could open her eyes, but to start slowly, as sight can be very harsh on the body if you haven't been able to see before. She did so, starting with a tight squint, then loosening it, then forming into a lazy-eyed expression, before finally opening her eyes completely…everything was…indescribable. She didn't know how to describe anything in here. It both scared her, and excited her.  
 *** I'll tell you if there's something important you need to know, like I always do.**  
Frisk was happy that Chara had come back. She was even happier when the Doctor began explaining what things were. Things that she knew, but had never seen before. He brought out a red rectangle, she knew it was a rectangle instantly, she'd touched rectangles, and knew they were oblong in length, with four corners. She didn't know what the strangeness of it's surface was though, until the Doctor, who was literally a floating eyeball, told her that it was "red". She went through this for a while until she could comfortably look around the room and describe it to the Doctor. The next day, Doctor Astigmatism told Frisk that she could walk around Snowdin if she wanted, but that she should always be accompanied by her brothers. "Thank you." Was all Frisk could say.

 **Sorry everyone, but I have to cut off here, I'm getting a headache, and well…sorry. But I'll be posting Chapter 7 ½ along with this one. They are connected. Thanks for all your wonderful support, and well…some ideas on little things wouldn't hurt. If you have an idea for the story, feel free to PM me. I'll reply back if I think your idea deserves credit or decide to take even a little bit from it, and will put your name down in the credit in the Author note. Thanks.**

 **-** **HellZ** **  
(that's my username for absolutely everything else…HellZDarkArkon.)**

 **PS: I'm having a bit of Writer's Block, so i'm gonna post this now, and well...ideas for 7** **½ would be nice. =)**


End file.
